Joy
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Tenten finds the joy of the season at the Konoha holiday celebration. What's this? Mistletoe hung above her door with an orange bell dangling below when she arrives home. Happy Holidays all!


**AN: Just a short Christmas story I wrote in the spirit of the season. Merry Christmas everyone. And to those celebrating other Holidays, Happy Holidays. Please have a safe holiday season all!**

Laughter rang around the large room where a large and growing group of ninja had gathered to celebrate Christmas. Ino and Sakura had gone overboard, decorating the room to the point that even if one took the entire night, there would always be a new decoration to discover. From her spot at one of the many tables, Tenten could count at least ten trees. Her dark eyes roamed the room for a moment more before returning to her teammates, who sat on either side of her.

Lee was going on about the youthfulness of the season and Neji was his usual quite self. She had noticed lately that Neji had been making more attempts at discussions with their green-clad teammate and sensei. It wasn't much but every once in a while the young Jonin would throw in a comment if the topic was along the lines of normal. There were times even Tenten could not comprehend what Guy and Lee were conversing about.

It struck Tenten just how rare this moment was. How often did the Ninja of Konoha get to gather just to celebrate like this?

A certain energetic blonde suddenly appeared across the table from her. If she hadn't been shinobi she probably would have jumped. "You guys enjoying the party?" Naruto asked, his unique grin on his face.

To her surprise, Neji answered from her left. "It's pretty good Naruto. Rare for so many of us to gather like this." Tenten's jaw nearly dropped; he had been thinking the same thing? A smile came to her lips and she nodded in agreement. "Merry Christmas Naruto." The blonde smiled and winked at her as he moved on to the next table with his holiday greetings.

"Still the same Naruto but more grown up." Came the voice of a certain pink-haired kunoichi from behind. This in turn made everyone at the table laugh.

A ruckus suddenly came from the front of the room where a stage had been set up. It was almost midnight and they wanted to sing in the new day. Someone asked for a volunteer with a good voice to lead them. The room went very quiet; it appeared no one wanted this particular honor. "She has a great voice, why not her?" She heard a clearly buzzed Lee say. Tenten prayed that when she turned her head he wouldn't be pointing at her but luck was not on her side.

"I…I couldn't possibly." Tenten stuttered.

"You have a fine voice Tenten, why not?" A familiar voice said from her left. Neji? Were her teammates determined to embarrass her? She knew she should have never sang during that mission. When she had gotten up to do so she had a feeling, she would regret it.

A chorus of "Please Tenten." And "You can do it Tenten" began and she felt herself being pushed toward the stage. Before she knew it she was on the stage in front of a silent room. A glance at the clock told her there were five minutes until Christmas. A set of white eyes standing out to her in the crowed gave her an idea of what she wanted to say as they prepared to celebrate this special day.

"Well, Merry Christmas everyone." Tenten began with a smile. "And when I say everyone, I mean it. How long has it been since we had a gathering like this?"

"Too long!" she heard several people call from the crowd.

"Too true, too true." She continued. "I think we forget sometimes just how precious our time together is. This is the spirit of the season and for this, I think everyone is thankful. Let us not forget the reason for our celebration. All those years ago, a beautiful baby boy was born in Bethlehem and he brought to this earth the very peace we feel here tonight as we enjoy each other's company. I think it only appropriate that we give thanks to one who gives us reason to celebrate." With that, she began singing.

_Joy to the world! the Lord is come;  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare him room,  
And heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing._

She could sense the shock in the room at her song choice but judging by the smiles on everyone's face it was a pleasant surprise. Tenten was glad she could be here to enjoy this moment. It wasn't often she got to be with all of her friends to party with great cheer. It gave her pride to be the one to remind all of why they gathered.

_Joy to the world! the Saviour reigns;  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills, and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy._

Several voices could now be heard in the crowed as Tenten continued to sing the song. If she was not mistaken, a certain Hyuga's was amongst the chorus that was forming.

_No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found._

_He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love._

There wasn't a single quiet person as the final verse was sung. A great sense of joy had fallen over the room. The silence rang throughout the room and just then, the midnight bells rang. "Merry Christmas!" Several people shouted.

Tenten made her way off the stage to find herself in a group hug with the two spandex clad men of her team. She could see Neji standing a short distance away. "Get your butt over here Hyuga or I'll never find it in my heart to forgive you for that." He only gave her a smirk before joining the team group hug.

Presents were now being pulled from beneath the trees and names were being called. An exchange had been arranged and every person had one present. Tenten hoped Iruka-sensei liked the gift she had picked out for him. How could the teacher not find a book with 101 ideas for entertaining kids? Of course the gift certificate for a free day at the spa that was tucked inside the cover would probably be much appreciated too.

Later, as Tenten was walked home by Neji, a book about weapons of the nations tucked under her arm(courtesy of Shikamaru), she couldn't help but grin. What a wonderful night this had been! When they reached her door, she unlocked it and began to step inside when she heard Neji say her name.

Turning she saw a smirk on his face and he pointed up. There, mistletoe she could not remember hanging, was pinned with an orange painted bell dangling below. A blush spread across her cheeks as he stepped forward and kissed her full on the lips. "Merry Christmas Tenten. Thanks for reminding us what this is all about." Before she could speak, he was gone.

A rather goofy smile was stuck on the weapon mistresses face as she closed her apartment door, whispering "Merry Christmas" into the night.

**As my friends in the Hawaiian Islands say Mele Kalikimaka! **


End file.
